Specimen 9
is a randomly encountered Specimen in Spooky's House of Jump Scares. It can appear anywhere from Room 51 onwards. Where it was originally encountered and how it was contained is unknown, but it was supposedly killed and dismantled by GL Labs due to it being too difficult to contain. Appearance is a skull-shaped mass of clay that accrues mass by devouring helpless victims. It moves by floating while waving from side to side as if taking steps, but has two visible appendages which may be shoulders or legs. Gameplay Starting from room 51, players may occasionally enter a room branched into three paths: a door to the left, a dead end to the right, and a long dark hallway straight ahead. Traveling down the dark hallway will make the walls gradually close in until the player can no longer move. After another second or two, Specimen 9 will appear at the end of the hall, then turns and quickly rushes to the player with a disturbing, electronic sound, filling the screen with its face. Most of the screen is red, with a huge wall of text composed solely of "TAKE THE DEAD TO", which references the fact that Specimen 9 "Takes the dead" to take more dead/victims, at least according to the CAT-DOS. Aside from this, Specimen 9 can appear in any room if the player stays idle for a certain amount of time. If this happens, Specimen 9 will give a sound warning for its arrival before appearing from the room's door, and will begin to chase the player, though it won't kill the player immediately. However, it still moves very fast and deals roughly 60 damage. Because of how deadly it is, it is highly recommended not to stay idle in any room for too long without pausing the game. Audio "AMPUTATED MARSHMALLOW", plays when Specimen 9 rushes to the player. "SOUR LEMON", plays when Specimen 9 kills the player. Trivia * Specimen 9 appears to have modified or corrupted its own CAT-DOS entry, implying it may have psychic or supernatural powers. * Specimen 9 is one of two Specimens that kill the player on contact, the other being Specimen 7. * It is also the only Specimen to attack the player in any room, if they leave the game idle for too long. * There was once a bug where the player would enter the hallways marked above room 100 and the end of it would be a pitch black void. The player would easily get lost upon entering. This appears to be fixed now. * As of now, Specimen 9 is the only Specimen deemed so hard to contain that it had to be dismantled. * Specimen 9 is the only Specimen that can kill the player in safe rooms (the elevator, CAT-DOS room, Minigames room, etc.) * Specimen 9 and Specimen 1 are the only specimens to not have a themed room and can be encountered any time throughout the game. Gallery 9'.png|A corrupted CAT-DOS entry 9.png|Another corrupted CAT-DOS entry Specimen_9deathrush.gif|Specimen 9, charging the player Specimen9Run.gif|Specimen 9's rushing animation Specimen unknown2.png|Specimen 9's death screen Specimen_9wallclosing.gif|The hallway, slowly closing by itself Specimen_??_Hallways_bug.PNG|Bugged Hallway above Room 100 Nope.png|Specimen 9's presence when the player stays idle for too long Fleshy specimen 9.png|Specimen 9 in the hallway of flesh Category:Specimens